


Как влюблённая парочка

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Прекратите так себя вести! Честное слово, вы похожи на влюблённую парочку, которая боится самим себе в этом признаться!.."





	Как влюблённая парочка

Когда-то давным-давно, в прошлой жизни, Джедидайя Смит упал с лошади. Приложился затылком о камень и, по словам товарищей, чудом выжил. А позже подрался с гризли — и отхватил от него лапой по башке.

Но даже тогда у него так не звенело в голове, как сейчас, когда Гигантор это сказал!

Да, Гигантор сказал, когда Джед с Октавиусом в очередной раз подрались:

— Прекратите так себя вести! Честное слово, вы похожи на влюблённую парочку, которая боится самим себе в этом признаться!

Сказал и пошёл из зала диорам: Джед даже не успел ответить — мол, много ты, Гигантор, понимаешь во влюблённых парочках.

Да и не посмел бы Джед, наверное. Во-первых, потому, что Гигантор — это вам не гризли. Это покруче будет. После того, как он выручил скрижаль (с их общей помощью, да, но организовал-то всё кто?), подтрунивать над ним как-то уже и не хотелось. А во-вторых... как ни крути, Гигантор был прав. По крайней мере, за себя Джед это мог сказать. Предположительно.

Джедидайя Смит никогда ничего не боялся. Многодневных переходов верхом — не боялся. Треклятого гризли — не боялся. В конце концов, зря, что ли, у него второе имя — Стронг? Такое имя надо оправдывать. Но вот эта вся любовная хренота, все эти розовые сопли, страдания и переживания — Джед реально опасался, что его однажды затянет. Поэтому старался никогда, ни за что ни к кому не привязываться.

Да, были у него по молодости какие-то там девицы, одна даже заводила речь о женитьбе. Джед рассмеялся ей в лицо и сказал, что он не создан для этой семейной ерунды: объятия, поцелуйчики, сюсю-мусю. Трахаться — это пожалуйста, а любить — слуга покорный! Влюблённые люди становятся похожими на настоящие тряпки, крути их как хочешь, а они только радоваться будут, тьфу! Нет, это не для таких, как Джед.

Потом бывали у него и мальчики, из особенно настырных — так, пару раз, не более. Да какая нахрен разница, в кого член засовывать? Девочка, мальчик, ножки, письки, сиськи — тьфу! Разгрузился — и в путь, а про это всё забудь. А если припрёт — милости просим, многодневный переход в седле или вон с гризли силой мериться, и все дурацкие любовные томления как рукой снимает.

И даже когда Джед понял, что теперь он фигурка в диораме — и тогда подумал, что всё равно он неуязвим для всякой там любви. Точнее, теперь особенно неуязвим! Он же не живой на самом деле, мало ли что там болтают про волшебную скрижаль какую-то. Нет у него сердца, и всё тут. Просто ночью он двигается, а днём нет. А эта римская рожа из соседней диорамы — просто надутый индюк, и его за наглость надо бы хорошенько проучить!

Ночь, когда римский наглец внезапно проучил его самого, Джедидайя запомнил надолго. Сидел у себя в палатке и думал:

«Ну и что? Гризли вон мне пол-лица ободрал, и ничего, зажило. Так и тут: изначально было нечестно. У меня лассо, а у него — целый меч! Он им и размахался, и народу у него куда больше, чем у меня, и вообще!»

Мысль о том, что можно попросить надутого римлянина обучить его, Джеда, управляться с мечом, Джед с презрением отверг. Вот ещё! Не станет он унижаться. И просить ничего не станет! Просто в следующий раз не надо так мешкать, когда раскручиваешь лассо. А почему замешкался? А ворон ловить не нужно, вот и...

«А каких ворон ты ловил, Джед? — продолжилась в голове мысль. — Уж не на руки ли римского нахала ты пялился?»

Джед спросил это сам у себя... и замер. Руки римского нахала. Сильные смуглые руки с налитыми буграми мышц, с длинными пальцами, сжатыми в кулаки. Не об этих ли пальцах думал Джед, когда замешкался с лассо и получил мечом по шее?

Джедидайя неосознанно потёр то самое место, по которому проехался плашмя злосчастный меч. О, индюк с перьями так перепугался! Трус несчастный. Бросился к Джеду, взял за плечи, хотя вся армия вокруг что есть силы тыкала большими пальцами вниз и орала что-то по-ихнему, Джед ни хрена не понимал, что именно. Индюк тряс его и пытался понять, жив ли. Тогда Джед сказал «Чо вылупился, не дождёшься» — вскочил и ушёл, вертя шеей и прихрамывая. Больно было, да. Но Джедидайя Смит умеет терпеть боль! А если у него внезапно крыша накренилась не в ту сторону — так боже милостивый, есть же верное средство: в седло — и поход на несколько часов! Ну, в нынешних условиях можно пару десятков кругов сделать по диораме, пока задница не закаменеет. Как рукой снять должно.

Но в тот раз верное средство помогло не очень, так что Джед, ругаясь сквозь зубы на римского индюка, потом остервенело дрочил в палатке, проклиная всех римлян до седьмого колена вместе с их смуглыми руками и длинными пальцами.

Через какое-то время римское благородство достало Джеда окончательно. И верно, где это видано, чтобы после драки, сбив противника с ног, подавать ему руку? Или помогать дохромать до палатки, закидывая его руку себе на плечи? Или, треснув случайно ему в глаз, потом трясти его, дыша возле самого пострадавшего места, и повторять с этим долбаным акцентом: «Джед-и-дайа, что с тобой?» Джед тогда усмехнулся и вывернулся из хватки, больше похожей на объятия:

— Со мной? Ровным счётом ничего! Ты мне в глаз дал, знаешь, а так всё в порядке.

Так забавно было смотреть, как индюк растерялся. И спросил:

— Болит?

— Чешется, — оборвал его Джедидайя. И опять ушёл в палатку. Дрочить. Чёрт знает, зачем!

И в процессе всё время думал: почему этот римский хрен так делает? Он же надутый индюк, он постоянно лезет ко мне драться? Или я к нему лезу?

А в последний раз, когда они дрались, Джед понял, что у него на индюка стоит! Безобразие вообще. И что Джед постоянно о нем думает! Ну, в смысле — как бы еще ему морду набить. И тут Гигантор со своим высказыванием!..

Конечно, Джед не раз видел римских солдат, обнимающихся друг с другом. И как-то поддел этого, как его там, Октавиуса: мол, что это у тебя среди подчинённых разврат творится?

Октавиус даже не смутился нисколько. Просто объяснил, что, мол, у них в Древнем Риме такие порядки. Культура, можно сказать, такая! И что это не разврат, что-де римские мужики могут любиться с другими римскими мужиками так же, как и с бабами, не теряя при этом своей мужественности. Но при этом римский мужик может быть только сверху. И вот как про это сказал — так и покраснел, как его перья. Мда!..

Внезапно Джед поймал себя на том, что, представляя себе Октавиуса сверху, неосознанно запустил руку себе в штаны. А там, мать вашу, уже всё в полной боевой готовности.

«Ты не должен про него думать», — говорил Джед сам себе, яростно сдавливая член.

«Почему?» — было такое чувство, словно Джеду собственный член возражает!

«А ты не должен ни к кому привязываться, помнишь?»

«А я не привязываюсь, я хочу его трахнуть!»

«А он тебе сказал, что если вы будете трахаться — он будет сверху, и только так!»

«Стоп, — ошалел Джед, — когда это он мне сказал, что мы будем трахаться? Он сказал, что римские мужчины имеют право...»

Чёрт, и фантазировать-то теперь как? Про руки, про пальцы? Если оба только сверху — кому снизу-то быть? Кто кому пальцы в зад будет засовывать? А без пальцев нельзя, Джед один раз попробовал... ну, в общем, хреново было, что там говорить. Да и вообще! Трахаться надо с бабами, что, у Джеда в диораме мало баб? Толпами к нему липнут — бери любую, задрал юбки и вперёд! Ан нет, не стоит у Джеда на этих баб, вот никак не стоит. А стоит у него на римского индюка, черт бы его побрал с его руками, ногами и дурацкой улыбкой. Кстати, интересно, почему у него ноги не волосатые? Не растёт, что ли?

Джед потряс головой, отвесил себе подзатыльник, свистнул коня и опять начал нарезать круги по диораме.

Он стал задирать Октавиуса всё чаще: то индюк не так посмотрел, то непонятно сказал, то слишком близко от диорамы Запада прошёл... Октавиус со своим римским благородством терпел поначалу, но потом и у него силы кончились, и он тоже начал задирать Джеда не хуже простого ковбоя: то Джед громко свистнул, то зычно крикнул, то еще какая-нибудь ерунда, из-за которой они в очередной раз сходились и начинали с наслаждением мутузить друг друга под свист обеих диорам.

А потом в музее появился Гигантор — и затеял наводить порядок. Сперва это у него получалось плохо, но когда ему удалось выручить скрижаль, все стали его слушаться. Кроме Джеда с Октавиусом. Ага, а вы пробовали хоть раз прекратить драться в таких условиях, когда если не подерёшься, всё тело начинает словно чесаться и ныть, и даже короткая злая дрочка в палатке уже не спасает?

Они и дрались, пока Гигантор не вышел из себя и не сказал... про парочку.

Джед ведь успел заметить, как Октавиус при этих словах сперва покраснел — о, у Джеда глаз уже был намётан на то, как римский индюк краснеет! — а потом сделал вид, словно ничего особенного не произошло. И быстро увёл к себе свою армию. Ребята Джеда, подозрительно усмехаясь, тоже разбрелись по местам и занялись кто чем. А Джед побрёл вглубь диорамы, чтобы посидеть на камешке и подумать о том, что, чёрт дери, в его жизни происходит в последнее время. В жизни, мать вашу перетак! Если это вообще можно жизнью назвать.

Как, каким образом вдруг зашатались его важнейшие жизненные устои? Не влюбляться! Не привязываться! Но... Джед влюбился, мать вашу, как сопливый пацан. И в кого! В надутую римскую индюшатину! Как, почему, с чего вдруг?

«Может, с того, — прозвучала ответная мысль в голове, — что он безумно смелый — как ты, умело владеет оружием — как ты, и может прямо смотреть в глаза тому, кого хочет!»

В голове хихикнули, а потом припечатали:

«Как ты!»

И затем в мозгах воцарилась звенящая тишина.

«О-ё-ёй, — подумал Джед. — Херня-то какая!..»

Никогда, даже в самых кошмарных снах он не мог себе представить, что врежется в мужика. Вот так врежется, до трясучки, что даже круги по диораме не помогают! Джед спросил сам себя — он что, трахаться хочет с этим римским парнем? И внезапно понял, что — да. Хочет. Ещё как.

«Что, и вниз бы пошёл?»

Тут Джед замялся, потом вскочил на ноги и швырнул шляпу оземь:

— К ёбаной матери! Никогда!

Потому что это — уже совсем. Да и вообще. Нельзя Джедидайе Смиту хотеть мужика. Нельзя — и точка.

Но если на минуточку представить, как бы это могло быть... а могло бы это быть вообще, так вас всех оглоблей через дышло? Да, Гигантор сказал про влюблённую парочку: про парочку, разъедри его нахер! Но интересно, он уверен или просто так ляпнул? Джед испытал острое желание побежать и спросить: эй, Гигантор, ты просто так ляпнул про парочку или что-то знаешь, и можешь зуб мне дать, что римский индюк тоже ко мне неровно дышит? Нет, Джедидайя Смит никогда ни в чем не сомневался, он сам видел, как неровно дышит этот Октавиус, когда они дерутся. А иногда и вообще!

Джед пару раз почувствовал, что у Октавиуса тоже стоит во время драки, хотя это как раз и не должно быть удивительно, азарт боя, вся херня. Но если стоит в азарте боя, а при этом тебя берут за плечи, пытаются опрокинуть на спину, а когда получается — странно заглядывают в лицо и зовут по имени? Ха-ха-ха, хотелось в таких случаях сказать Джеду, ты же знаешь, что следующим вечером мы все опять будем как новенькие, ты чо, дурак? Но Джед помалкивал — просто потому, что так завлекательно было слышать собственное имя с древнеримским акцентом: «Джед-и-дайа!» Ажно ознобом пробирало, как в прошлой жизни.

Да едрит вашу дохлую лошадь, что ж такое это, а?

Нет уж, Джед непременно должен выяснить, что происходит. Иначе он чокнется, несмотря на то, что он диорамная фигурка.

— Эй, ты, как тебя там... Октавиус, — пробормотал Джед, заявившись в одиночку в римскую диораму.

— Приветствую гостя, — начал было римский индюк, но Джед только отмахнулся:

— Не до этой херни. Поговорить надо. Мы ведь можем поговорить как мужчина с мужчиной?

Ошарашенный индюк молча покивал. А Джед гнул своё:

— Ты ведь рассказывал, что в этом вашем Риме могут... мужики с мужиками? Это... ну, спать, или нравиться друг другу, или там... в общем, парочками быть!

Октавиус еще раз покивал:

— Могут, но...

— Так, — оборвал его Джед. — Давай, без лишних слов скажи мне: ты меня хочешь?

— А-а-а, — выдохнул Октавиус. И попятился. Лицо у него было такое, словно он снял шлем — и тут ему мечом изо всех сил заехали по черепушке.

Джед подошёл, взял этого индюка за плечи и потряс. После этого индюк обрёл дар речи и занудно начал:

— Джедидайя, мне известно, что у вас это не принято, и клянусь Юпитером, я не хочу тебе навязывать то, что противно твоему воспитанию...

Юпитер, Джед уже знал, это ихний главный бог. Главным богом поклялся, ого!

— Октавиус, — нахмурился Джед, — а чой-то ты за меня решаешь? Давно морду тебе не били?

Джед ведь тоже несколько раз бил Октавиусу морду! По Джедовым прикидкам, счёт пока у них был равный.

— Что я... за тебя решаю?

— Что мне противно. Чойта вдруг? Ты сначала предложи.

Октавиус посмотрел на него эдак решительно:

— Нет. Я не буду тебе это предлагать. Секс с мужчиной в твоей культуре — оскорбление. Я читал. То есть Гигантор мне читал. То есть...

— Ах ты хрен собачий! Ты про меня с Гигантором разговаривал? — и Джед сжал кулаки. Октавиус отступил на шаг и удивлённо спросил:

— А ты разве нет?..

Джед вздохнул и остановился. Врать было не по-мужски. Пару раз было дело, спрашивал у сторожа про древнеримские порядки. Тот усмехался, но отвечал полно и подробно. И даже не краснел. В интернете этом ихнем, наверное, много всего такого, жалко, не добраться туда маленьким!

— Так ты меня хочешь или нет? — Джеду было важно, крайне важно это узнать. Тем более он вряд ли ещё раз соберётся спрашивать.

— Хочу! — сорвался Октавиус. Видимо, понял, что длинных витиеватых формулировок Джед не воспринимает. — Но не могу!

— Не встаёт, что ли?

— Встаёт! Еще как встаёт! Сам посмотри! — Октавиус вновь шагнул ближе и без лишних церемоний сунул руку Джеда себе между ног. — Просто... не могу я! Благородство не позволяет склонять к любовным соитиям свободнорождённых равных тебе мужчин!

— Опа, — фыркнул Джед. — А я разве тебе равный? Я же варвар, по твоим понятиям. Так Гигантор сказал. С варваром тебе можно? Или... только сверху?

Октавиус потоптался и вздохнул:

— Да. Только сверху.

Джед открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но слова застряли в горле, когда Октавиус еще раз вздохнул и добавил:

— Джедидайя. Я так тебя жажду, что... если ты в принципе согласен преступить законы своей культуры, то... я тоже могу преступить свои. И пребывать с тобой... в женской позиции.

И тут Джед крепче схватил Октавиуса между ног:

— Запомни, ты, римский индюк. Видишь, хрен у тебя какой? Ты — мужик, ты смелый, сильный мужик, и никогда ты не можешь быть в женской позиции! Даже если я всуну свой член тебе в зад, ты от этого не перестанешь быть мужиком! Это говорю тебе я, Джедидайя Стронг Смит, который, если уж у тебя такие отборные завихрения в мозгу, готов подставить тебе свою задницу, только бы ты не переживал за свою мужественность! Потому что мужественность Джедидайи Смита всегда при нём, даже с учётом того, что один раз в жизни и его самого трахнули: правда, Джедидайе не понравилось, потому что тот парень был туп и неопытен и ни черта в этом не понимал. Но я надеюсь, древний римлянин, который мужской трах знает как свои десять пальцев, — Джед отпустил руку и наконец взял Октавиуса за эти треклятые пальцы, которыми бредил каждую одинокую дрочку, — этот римлянин, говорю я себе, сделает Джедидайе так хорошо, чтобы он кончил без рук. Слабо?!

Октавиус улыбнулся и посмотрел на Джеда так, что Джед почувствовал: у него самого тоже встаёт.

— Не слабо, — покачал головой Октавиус. — Но если ты в принципе согласен, я предложу тебе в наш первый раз все-таки быть сверху. Потому что если ты был в женской... о, Юпитер! — в нижней позиции всего раз, то опыт у тебя небольшой, и для начала лучше быть снизу тому, кто более опытен, уж прости. Но хочешь, мы можем по этому поводу ещё подраться?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Джедидайя и притянул Октавиуса к себе. — Не хочу.


End file.
